


Once

by Eolien



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, 전지적 독자 시점 | Omniscient Reader’s Viewpoint (Novel)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolien/pseuds/Eolien
Summary: In which the Queen of Darkest Spring has reasons of her own.*spoilers for Episode 63*





	Once

**X.**

 Ah, _thinks the Queen as the Prince accepts adoption_ , turned out well enough. 

 _She can hear her husband agree solemnly._ It shall be, for now. 

_For nothing is permanent, and both constellations know from experience that their newly adopted son habitually wreaks havoc in the most astonishing way possible. His status as a Fallen befits him rather too well._

 

**III.**

 For Persephone, the start of this whole broadcasting business comes with her husband, Hades.

 To be precise, there is no such thing as a Star Stream until a pantheon of twelve gods give or take form in the south of the Balkan Peninsula. Only after they kick Persephone out of her Trinity and Hestia to the fireplace does the whole storyline with demigods start. Chthonic deities like her household choose not to interfere since they aren't exactly fond of toying with living Incarnates, happier to build their own legends without batches of misplaced heroes. 

 Yes, she is referencing the whole debacle with Theseus and his idiot friend. 

 

**IV.**

_'Queen of Darkest Spring' becomes her modifier as Hesiod finally publishes his brand of the Theogony, introducing her to the general public as Daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Spring, and Consort to the Affluent Father of Night. It does not mean that she likes said modifier. She would have preferred it to be named after her earlier names:_

 Pyirsipyatya, Phersephassa.

_Bringer of Destruction, the Destroying Dove._

_After all, these were ancient and true, made much before mere Persephone had been coined by those who, at their very best, mauled the language. These names represents her very core, even if they were not very suitable to the whole Olympus concept the majority of their society seemed to favor._

_Shame._

 

**II.**

 Áïdēs does not always have a place in the Underworld. He is a newborn lore when he turns up in the dark caverns that crawls deep down into the Earth, blinking owlishly up towards the Destroyer. Intrigued by the dark-eyed child, Phersephassa takes him in with a graceful sweep of her arms.

 It does not take much for a matriarchal society to become farmers, and it takes  even less for it to become a strict patriarchal one. Apparently they cannot imagine Death as a mere _goddess_.

 Hades grows accordingly to these beliefs, from Phersephassa's little boy into a man, eyes still echoing with such profound darkness. Now called Persephone to most, she takes to the change like a fish in the water yet never yields her power to her former ward. He never demands it anyway, sitting regal on the left side of the double throne while Persephone holds court.

 Humans always reason that it is due to the Underworld being a mirror to the living world, that it is why Hades is on the left, not right.

 Fools they are. Fools they always are. 

 

**VI.**

  _But then all this means utterly nothing in the grand scheme of the universe. Nothing truly does._

_The Queen flicks a coin. Heads or tails?_

 

**V.**

 Persephone can enjoy how her myths fluctuates between outright kidnapping and voluntary runaway. She cannot enjoy how she is called _Kore_ , as if she were a mere maiden with only an idle task on her hands like _painting flowers_.The imagination of humanity _(or really, the lack thereof)_ is startling sometimes, and Persephone scoffs. 

_Then she misses those too, for it would still be better than this._

 

**VIII.**

  _Tails._

_She is sick of this, all of this; e_ _verything that confines her is asphyxiating and she bleeds, oh how she bleeds._

 

**I.**

 Persephone. Phersephatta, Pherepapha, Periphona, Pyirsipyatya. Despoina, Praxidike, Melinoia, Soteira. Names of the underworld, names of a destroyer. Epithets of vengeance, of justice, of power. Of spring, of honey, of youth. Of eternal sleep and chthonic life; the Mistress, the Savior, the Bringer of Fruit. 

_Mere names of a past._

_There is only the Queen of Darkest Spring here._

 

**VII.**

  _Heads._

 _The first time the Queen glimpses the young man she thinks,_ oh _._

_It seems as if stars glimmer over him, blessing every step of his way and the Queen is not surprised at the radical choice Olympus has made. She can completely understand how they pointed him out as the singularity of this game._

_For he is. It is evident in both in his light, radiant as a neutron star and in his partner-in-crime, tenebrous as a black hole._

_Birds of a feather, two of a kind, matching each other so_ perfectly _._

_The Queen throws back her head and laughs like a madwoman before bending down to whisper an advice. The Father steals a glance and smiles faintly. Her darling husband knows she has found exactly what she has been looking for._

 

**O.**

 Pyirsipyatya, Damate, Posedao.

 The Trinity of Eleusis, of Mycenean Greece. The birthlore of its gods, bright-eyed and sun-kissed, forever lost within the flood of foreign gods:

 Of young concepts who take their place and change their myths. 

 

**IX.**

  _Of young_ children _who take their place and change their myths._

Grieving _,_ lost, idealistic children _like the Prince of Salvation, the Seventy-Third Fallen;_

_The Apostle of Two Ends—he shall change everything for his beloved and the Queen shall watch over him step by step. After all, it is what she had done for her darling Hades, her husband and successor. She has never hesitated to embrace inevitability, for it is what Death do best._

_For the_ child _may even free them from these millennia of apathy and the Queen of Darkest Spring sh **all bec**_ **ome**

**Persephone again, Once and for All.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone is a favorite of mine both in and out of the novel, so it was inevitable that I would be writing something about her. 
> 
> I also wanted more fics which weren’t about the YJH/KDJ relationship: I do love the ship (it’s just the eros that isn’t canon) but it’s still too mainstream for me (ha) so here’s the breath of fresh air I wrote for myself.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
